


Goodbye Leia

by iamAnchoress



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Goodbye Carrie Fisher, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Parents Han and Leia, RIP Carrie Fisher, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress
Summary: Бен тяжело переживает смерть матери.RIP Кэрри Фишер 27/12/16





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbye Leia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084277) by [MosImagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination). 



> Посвящается памяти Кэрри Фишер.
> 
> Я плакала без остановки, слушая песню Джорджа Майкла и читая этот текст.
> 
> Невозможно подобрать тех слов, которые бы смогли выразить всю мою печаль. Но потеря такого человека, как она, - ужасное горе для меня. И я скорблю вместе со всей Галактикой.
> 
> Да прибудет с тобой Сила, Кэрри.

Двадцать третьего, когда у матери случился сердечный приступ, Бен сильно забеспокоился о ней. Хана, который мог бы сохранить семью, тоже нет. Бен остался наедине со своим волнением и слезами.

После той аварии, унесшей жизнь отца, прошел год. Но старая рана все еще не зажила. И она дала о себе знать, болезненно, когда мама упала без сил и перестала дышать.

Скорая увезла ее, оставив Бена дома. Он написал своему парню, Армитажу, хотя на самом деле хотел бы побыть в одиночестве в такой момент.

Армитаж забеспокоился о нем, пытался убедить позволить ему прийти. До Рождества оставалось два дня — он не должен был быть один.

Но Бен отказался.

Армитаж даже пришел, стучал, ожидая, что Бен откроет ему. Он просидел под дверью полчаса, а потом ушел.

Бену было страшно.

~~

Сочельник. Люди продолжают говорить, что с ней все в порядке.

Ему разрешили навестить ее в этот же день. Она была без сознания, но рядом с ней Бену все равно было спокойнее.

— Эй, мам… — шепнул он, касаясь ее холодной руки.

Она не ответила, но он улыбнулся:

— Завтра Рождество. Тебе нужно будет открыть свой подарок. У меня для тебя есть замечательная вещь, — он посмеялся, смотрел, как равномерно движется ее грудь.

— Мне не хватает тебя дома, — шепнул он.

Ему нужно было уходить. Это изводило. Но он ушел.

~~

Рождество. Она все еще была в порядке. Без сознания. И не дома.

Бен сидел около елки и осторожно трогал коробки. Маленькая коробочка была специально для мамы.

Медальон в форме сердца, где на фотографии они были все вместе. Хан, Лея и Бен. Он гордился этим подарком. Но мама не сможет его получить.

Он в открытую плакал, кричал и бросал все, что попадалось под руку. Он остановился, лишь когда услышал стук в дверь. Это был Армитаж. Рыжий крепко обнял его и поцеловал в щеку.

— С Рождеством, Бенни… — мягко шепнул он.

Они сели у елки. Армитаж протянул Бену купленный для него подарок.

Черный вязанный свитер с серым рисунком.

Бен отдал Армитажу его подарок.

Узкие черные джинсы и темно-синяя рубашка с надписью «Future emperor»*

Они в обнимку уснули в кровати Бена.

~~

Двадцать шестое декабря.

Она все еще была в порядке. И он снова навестил ее. Он тепло улыбнулся, войдя в палату. Он поцеловал ее в щеку, держа за руку.

— Мам… ты пропустила Рождество. Но это ничего! Армитаж подарил мне чудесный подарок. Вот он, на мне, — мягко шепнул он и чуть оттянул рукой свитер.

— Я люблю его… — пробормотал он, смотря как движется ее грудь.

Она так слабо дышала, что Бена укололо внутри. Но он постарался не думать об этом и провел около нее два часа, иногда говоря с ней.

~~

Двадцать седьмое декабря. Бен почувствовал, как разорвалось его сердце, когда услышал от доктора по телефону:

— Ваша мать… Лея Соло. Скончалась.

Бен бросил трубку и закричал. Душу разрывало на части. Это был ад на Земле. Потому что он остался один. Навсегда.

Он смотрел на Рождественскую елку, под которой все еще были подарки для мамы. Он всхлипнул и, дрожа, открыл маленькую коробку.

Он надел медальон на свою шею. В слезах, он позвонил Армитажу.

— А-Армитаж… пожалуйста, приходи…

Когда он приехал, крепко обнял Бена и позволил ему выплакаться.

— Мама умерла… — сдавленно сказал Бен.

Хакс вздохнул и коснулся губами его щеки.

— О, черт, Бенни…

Он потерся своей щекой о его и посмотрел в грустные глаза. Бен взглянул в ответ.

— Что мне теперь делать.? — прошептал Бен.

Армитаж облизнул губы.

— Остаться здесь и попытаться быть сильным.

Бен кивнул.

— Если я останусь… ты переедешь ко мне? — спросил он.

Армитаж улыбнулся.

— Да. Я буду рядом.

~~

Прошло два дня, как Бен похоронил мать. Прямо рядом с отцом.

Она была в ее любимом белом платье, длинные волосы аккуратно лежали на груди. Никакой косметики. А в руках она держала красную розу.

Он старался не плакать сильно, прощаясь с ней. Он прижался к Армитажу, держа его за руку, пока другие бросали горсти земли на крышку черного гроба.

Они с Армитажем сделали то же.

Бен оставался до самого конца. Он сжал в руке медальон и сглотнул.

— Пока, мама… Увидимся на той стороне.

И они с Армитажем простились.

~~

Прощай, Кэрри Фишер. Прощай, Принцесса Лея.  
Мы любим тебя всем сердцем и будем скучать по тебе.  
Я любила тебя с самого детства, вся семья любила тебя. Сердце разрывается, когда понимаю, что мы больше не увидим тебя в Звездных Войнах.  
Но ты навсегда останешься нашей Принцессой.

**Author's Note:**

> *Future emperor - Будущий Император
> 
> Также [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5070973)  
> 


End file.
